Ghost of Sindria Castle
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: What began as a perceived enemy attack somehow became a ghost hunt. Short and nothing special, I just thought it would be funny little drabble.


_Starts out seemingly serious, and then morphs into silly ghost hunting. It's my very first Magi fanfiction, technically, so forgive me if everyone's a little OOC. I tried hard to make sure they're all the characters we know and love._

 _Not much shipping involved, which is a shame. But my next few Magi fics will probably have more shipping involved, so if you're into uh...Sinbad/Jafar...um...SphintusxTitus, and Alibaba/Morgiana, keep checking in with me now and again. (I think I may have spelled Sphintus wrong, but I'm way too lazy to go back and care. In the actually story, don't worry, I'll care)_

 _Well, I guess, in terms of shipping, there is some light SpartosxPisti._

 _And very, very, very, light Sinja. Maybe. It's reeeeeally light._

 **Ghost Of Sindria Castle**

Jafar was sleeping, though not deeply, (because an ex assassin who still took his job to protect seriously didn't sleep deeply) when he was awoken by a scream. He jumped up, and within seconds was running down the hall, Bararaq Sei ready to go. The scream had come from Pisti's room, and he burst in, looking around for any attacking enemy.

Pisti was standing in the middle of the room, and even though she looked scared, Jafar could not see, or even sense, whatever it was that had scared her.

"What is it Pisti?" he asked, blood pumping, hand tightening around his weapon, ready to fight whoever this invisible attacker was. Was it Judar? Judar was the only one he could think of who might be able to pull off vanishing so quickly. "Where are they?" Vaguely, he could hear approaching footsteps from behind, but he could already tell that it was Sinbad and the others, also coming to investigate the screams.

"I-I don't know." Pisti said, and Spartos ran into the room behind him, going over to Pisti to see if she was alright. He looked ruffled, like he'd been deep in sleep when the scream had sounded. "I heard somebody whispering something...and then I thought I saw somebody at the foot of my bed, but when I jumped up, they were gone!"

Jafar looked around, left and right, trying to find any evidence of an intruder. Why would they have attacked Pisti? And why would they have fled when she woke?

"Maybe it was just a bad dream." Masrur said behind him, and Jafar looked at him. Sinbad was going around the room, looking under the bed and in the closet, as if the intruder, whoever they were, was still in the room, hiding in such a ridiculous place. Hinahoho joined him, checking every inch of the room.

"A bad dream?" Pisti repeated, and then looked at Spartos as if for clarification. He shrugged in response, not ready to confirm nor deny.

"A nightmare, most likely." Drakon said. He seemed calm enough, and because of that, Jafar was ready to think it too. Then again, Drakon was usually pretty calm no matter what, taking everything in stride.

"I guess it could have been." Pisti said after a moment's consideration, but Jafar wasn't convinced. He wasn't gonna go back to bed if there was even a small chance of someone being in the castle.

"You go back to bed Pisti." he said, turning to his much smaller friend. "I'll keep looking."

"Are you sure?" the small blonde girl asked, now looking guilty. "It was really quick, and I was kind of groggy, ya know? I might have imagined it."

"The whispering may have come from your dream." Yamraiha said, from where she was standing next to Sharrkan. The darker man, while looking semi alert, also seemed to be falling asleep where he stood. "It may have lingered as you woke, so when you opened your eyes, your fear made you believe you saw someone standing at the end of the bed."

Pisti nodded, ready to accept this explanation.

"I'll wait with you in here until you fall asleep." Spartos offered, and she smiled at him gratefully. Jafar was also grateful. If somebody was targeting Pisti, it would be safer to have someone with her at all times.

"Come on, Jafar." Sinbad said, coming up next to him. "Let's go back to bed. We have an early start tomorrow, after all."

But Jafar had an early start every day anyway, so he was used to it. Besides, he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep until he was sure that the castle was one hundred percent safe.

Sensing this, Sinbad continued to try and talk sense into his still tightly wound adviser.

"We have some of the best guards and soldiers on this planet, Jafar. Do you really believe they would have let somebody get in?"

"And Yamraiha's barrier would never allow somebody in." Sharrkan pointed out.

While Jafar did trust the soldiers and guards of Sindria completely, (and Yamraihai's barrier) he also knew, from experience, that there were always ways to get into somewhere, whether it had protection or not.

"I'll just do a quick check." he said, and Sinbad, looking at him, knew there was no point in arguing with him.

"I'll go with." Masrur said, and Jafar nodded. Masrur was a strong, and battle experienced individual. If they were under attack, he would be great to have nearbye.

"You go back to bed, Sin." said Jafar, turning to his king. "You do have a meeting tomorrow, and if it is nothing, I don't want to keep you up for it."

Sinbad was silent as he considered. Finally, he shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that you and Masrur were out here, potentially putting your lives in danger, while I slept soundly. I'll go with you two as well."

"Are you sure?"

Sinbad nodded, then turned back to his remaining generals. "The rest of you can go back to bed. If we find anything at all, we'll come find you."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with?" Sharrkan asked, though it was very obvious by his sleepy blinking and yawning that he was ready to go back to bed.

"It'll be alright." Sinbad said comfortingly. "I'm sure it was nothing. Jafar just wants to make sure."

Jafar nodded, and as Hinahoho passed him on his way out the door he said, "Don't worry too much Jafar. I'm sure Pisti just had a nightmare."

The three men did a search of the perimeter, and after they continued to find nothing, and after Jafar couldn't sense a single abnormality in his surrounding area, he began to accept that most likely, Pisti had had a nightmare.

"Alright." Sinbad said, after they'd checked the whole castle. "I think it's safe to say that there isn't any intruder. What do you guys think?"

Masrur nodded silently, and Jafar agreed, feeling only somewhat foolish. It was never silly to let that sort of risk just slip by. It was his job to protect and look after this country, and that was what he'd do.

Back in his room, he stretched his hands above his head, and was just climbing back into bed when once again, there came two sounds. First, the sound of something moving across the floor, and second, a shriek, this time, both from out in the hall just outside his bedroom. Jafar quickly ran out, surprised to find Yamraiha standing outside his door, looking frightened.

"Yamraiha, are you alright?" he asked, and she sputtered, looking shocked and a little frightened, but not enough that Jafar could talk himself into believing that an intruder had managed to evade his thorough search of the place.

"I was heading up to Pisti's," the busty bluenette said, "To tell Spartos that he could head back to his room, but then that vase moved, all on it's own!" She pointed a finger at a large vase that sat outside the door to Jafar's chambers. Looking at it, it did feel like the vase had been about a foot closer to his door before. Had the vase moving been the sound he'd heard before Yamraiha's shriek?

Now joining them were their fellow generals, who once told the same story, all looked at each other in confusion. Pisti now, looked much more interested.

"A ghost!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together, and beaming brightly. "We have a ghost!"

"A ghost?" Sharrkan repeated, sounding dubious.

"There are no such things." Yamraiha said, always a woman of logic and explanation.

"Then how do you explain the whispering and shadow? And the vase moving on it's own? Hmm?" asked Pisti, inching closer to her much taller friend as she awaited an explanation.

"Well...well….your experience was clearly just a nightmare. And the vase had to have an explanation. It couldn't have just moved on it's own, after all." They all knew there were ways to make it move without anyone having touched it, but all of those involved Djinn, magic, and magic tools, and it wasn't like any of them had time to waste on moving a vase a foot to the left.

"I'll bet it was a ghost." said Pisti, now looking up at Spartos with a smile. Since he was probably the most religious of them all, the seven other generals, and Sinbad, looked to him for his opinion. Once again, he just shrugged.

"It could be."

"Exactly." Pisti said with a smile. "It could be."

"And it could _no_ t be." Jafar said, not ready to accept this explanation either. A ghost? In the castle? If ghosts even did exist, what would one be doing in their castle, messing with them?

"I'm just tired, that's all." Yamraiha said. "I must have imagined it. Right?" The last part was directed towards the rest of her generals, waiting for the more sensible ones to come to her aide. And even though he didn't believe it could have been a ghost, Jafar hesitated.

"Well, I did hear the vase move, actually." he said, and immediately, the others began chattering animatedly.

"We should go find it!" shouted Pisti, grabbing Spartos' arm and tugging it. He looked down at her, and then, apparently with no regards to how tired he would be come time for the meeting the next day, he nodded.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Pisti cheered, and then looked at the others. "How about you guys? Who wants to come along?"

"I'll come." Sinbad said, smiling.

"Sin! You have a meeting tomorrow!" Jafar cut in instantly, but Sinbad just laughed.

"Come Jafar. A ghost hunt! This will be fun!"

"No it won't." Jafar argued. "It will just be boring, because you aren't going to find anything."

"Well, you don't have to come along if you don't want to." his king said. "It would be fun if you did, though."

For a split second, Jafar, almost swayed by the words, considered it. But then he shook his head. "You guys hunt ghosts all you want. I'm going to bed, and you'll end up staying up way too late, with nothing to show for it."

"I'll come along too!" Sharrkan said, apparently nowhere near as tired as he had been earlier. "Come too, Yamraiha." he told his friend, who was quiet as she considered it, before sighing. "Fine, I'll come. But just so I can find an explanation for the vase."

"The explanation is ghosts." Pisti said confidently, then looked at Hinahoho, Drakon, and Masrur expectantly. To Jafar's surprise, both Hinahoho and Drakon agreed to go along for the ride, and Masrur just shrugged noncommittally, meaning he was more or less going too.

"Jafar, now you have to come." Sinbad said, looking at him with eyes Jafar had come to know meant he was trying to charm his pale adviser into doing what he wanted. And even though it sounded...just a little fun...and even though his violet haired king was asking him too, Jafar shook his head, sticking to his guns.

"Someone will have to take charge at the meeting tomorrow when you all fall asleep. And it looks like it'll be me."

With that, he bid his farewell, wished them good look, and shut the door. He shook his head as he made his way back to his bed, but couldn't help but smiling. They were all silly and put off their duties way too much, but that had always been one of the reasons he loved them. They were all the fun he needed, after a lift that had begun with darkness and death.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he got back into his bed, pulling his blankets over him. But, only minutes later, he thought he heard something. He sat up, listening. It was talking. Someone was talking. He thought it must be his companions, still near his door, but he didn't recognize the voice and he couldn't make out what it was saying. It was also coming from in his room. He listened hard, trying to make out the words, but just as he thought he began to understand, everything went quiet again.

He had to have been imagining it. All this talk about ghosts, it had messed with him.

But then, before his eyes, a small mirror he had set on his dresser began to lift into the air, right before his very eyes. He watched it, eyes wide, not believing what he was seeing. The mirror lifted a few inches more, before falling back down, clattering noisily on his dresser.

Jafar didn't remember getting up, and didn't remember running through the halls. He ran straight into Sinbad, who turned around, surprised.

"Jafar? What's wrong?"

"My...my mirror!" he said, not sure how to say it. "It...floated!"

"What!?" Pisti exclaimed, and the others looked at him in surprise.

"You saw it?" Hinahoho asked, and Jafar nodded, recounting what had happened. They all looked at each other in shock. Before, they had only half believed it could have been a ghost, but now that Jafar, of all people, was claiming to have seen something move on it's own, the possibility seemed real.

"Come on! Let's go to Jafar's room!" Sharrkan said, and led the charge back to Jafar's (should have been) empty room. They looked around, up and down, and Jafar stood next to Sinbad, still not processing what had happened.

"Well, it's not here now, I don't think." said Pisti in disappointment. "Let's keep looking."

They began to make their way back out of the room, and Jafar, who had had no intention of joining them before, quickly found himself trotting after them. Once he was back at Sinbad's side, the King smiled knowingly and teasingly, but didn't say anything.

And though they searched high and low, all night, their search never came up with any conclusive. They'd go the next few weeks wondering what had happened, and why a ghost had come to visit, but since they never saw it, or experienced anything again, slowly, they let the incident pass.

* * *

Sorry for the very sudden ending. I'm just terrible with endings.

Thanks for reading, my friends.


End file.
